finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Wing (Limit)
Angel Wing is Rinoa's second Limit Break in Final Fantasy VIII, acquired after boarding the Ragnarok. When executing Angel Wing a pair of white wings, similar to the ones printed on her blue sweater, momentarily emerge from Rinoa's back. It causes Rinoa cast empowered offensive magic spells in her inventory without actually expending them, though the player loses control of Rinoa at this time. Mechanics Activating Angel Wing will have Rinoa enter a "Magic-Berserk" status; players lose control of her until the battle's end, or until she is defeated or petrified. If Rinoa is petrified/defeated, the Angel Wing status will be gone when she is revived/cured. During Angel Wing Rinoa is immune to Berserk, Confuse, and Silence. Since Angel Wing works by granting a status effect, it will not work when Rinoa is Invincible (e.g. from Invincible Moon). During Angel Wing, Rinoa will automatically cast an offensive spell present in her inventory without actually expending it, important for maintaining the effects of junctioned spells. If there is any valid magic, one of the 32 magic slots is selected at random. If the selected slot does not contain any magic or contains magic that would not be cast during Angel Wing, it keeps selecting the next magic slot (it rolls back around to the first one if it reaches the last slot) until a valid magic is found and then casts this. This means that if they player has a lot of empty slots or support magic, the magic after this is more likely to be cast. Double and Triple statuses aren't used. Rinoa's magic damage will be five times as powerful as its base damage, even when her Magic stat is already at the maximum 255. The increased damage multiplier will work even with Demi, which, instead of draining the opponent's HP by 25%, can kill the target. If Rinoa has no magic in stock while in the Angel Wing state, she will attack a random enemy. To prevent Rinoa from casting unwanted spells, the player can remove them from her inventory. Rinoa can become a devastating character if one manipulates her magic junctions in such a way that Meteor is the only, or the weakest offensive spell she has in her arsenal. Since weaker spells are more likely to be cast, carrying some Ultima for junction doesn't influence the odds much, especially if placed right behind Meteor in her Magic list with a lot of unsuitable spells or empty spaces before Meteor. Curative and buffing spells, such as Full-life and Triple, are not used during Angel Wing, and can thus be useful for junctions. With the boost in magic damage and the appropriate magic stats, Rinoa could potentially be doing close to 99,990 damage in one attack round (Meteor hits 10 times, potentially for 9,999 each hit). Even with the 5x damage multiplier and capped magic at 255, it is still difficult to force the Meteor spell to exceed 7,500 damage per meteorite strike on harder bosses, such as Omega Weapon. The player can inflict the target with Vit 0 to reduce its Spirit to 0 to deal more damage. In most cases, executing Angel Wing with Meteor is the stronger alternative to attempting Rinoa's Wishing Star. Considering Combine being random, and as the battle system is Active Time Battle taking place in pseudo real-time, the a player not having to manually input commands for Rinoa after Angel Wing is initiated increases her damage-over-time capabilities, especially when equipping with Auto-Haste. Apocalypse is compatible with Angel Wing, but can only be obtained during the last portion of the final battle in a normal playthrough. Spells Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Rinoa's Angel Wing appears as her EX Skill. It replaces her blaster edge and Angelo BRV attacks of Combine form with Angel Wing's magic BRV attacks. While active, Angel Wing continuously drains HP from Rinoa. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Rinoa appears with angel wings after invoking her secondary ability Angel Wing, which converts her Ranged attacks to enhanced Magic attacks and raises MAX BRV for 3 turns. However, Angel Wing mode drops her defense by a large amount and causes all attacks to drain her HP. Damage incurred does not count against the player’s overall score. It has 4 uses, and can be canceled out with Angelo Cannon. Angel Wing Meteor is her EX Ability, referring to the powerful combo in ''Final Fantasy VIII of junctioning Rinoa with Meteor as her only offensive spell, and then using Angel Wing prompting her to barrage enemies with meteorites. This ability strikes all enemies three times and places Rinoa in Angel Wing mode for 3 turns. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Angel Wing spell abilities are a subset of Rinoa's Soul Break skills, which are granted by thrown weapons native to her realm. .]] The thrown Rising Sun (VIII) gives Angel Wing Quake, which unleashes an earthquake to hit all foes with magic earth damage twice. .]] The thrown Valkyrie (VIII) grants Angel Wing Bolt, which deals three lightning-elemental attacks to one foe. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Angel Wing clears Rinoa's stat reductions for ATK, DEF, MAG, and SPR, increases her MAG a large amount, with the turn following its use granting an exceptionally large increase to MAG, and enables Triple for three turns. It can be used every 6 turns and becomes available on turn 1, costing 80 MP to use. Cosmetically, Angel Wing always appears to be active in her 6★ and 7★ sprites. Other media Dead Fantasy The Angel Wing is permanently activated in Rinoa's appearance in ''Dead Fantasy II. She demonstrates her augmented sorceress powers by conjuring lunar portals from the moon and showcasing telekinetic abilities. Her wings are used for flight and protection. Rinoa casts four offensive spells, first using Blizzaga to freeze the lava lake to save her comrades and the team Dead or Alive. She casts Holy and Tornado by junctioning to her blaster edge, and casts Ultima after executing her ultimate Limit Break, Wishing Star, towards team Dead or Alive while inside the tornado. Gallery FFVIIIR Rinoa Angel Wings.png|''Final Fantasy VIII Remastered''. DFFOO Vary.png|Angel Wing in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. DFFOO Vary Meteo.png|Angel Wing Meteor in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Angel Wing - Rinoa Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFAB Angel Wing Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFRK Angel Wing Rinoa Icon.png|Icon for Angel Wing in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Angel Wing Bolt Icon.png|Angel Wing Bolt icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Angel Wing Quake Icon.png|Angel Wing∙Quake icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Angel Wing Thunder.png|Angel Wing Bolt in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Angel Wing Quake.png|Angel Wing∙Quake in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Angel Wing.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. PAD_Rinoa_Angel_Wing_artwork.png|Artwork of Rinoa with angel wings for ''Puzzle & Dragons. Rinoa-casts-Ultima-Dead-Fantasy.png|Rinoa casts Ultima in Dead Fantasy. Etymology Trivia *In the opening of Final Fantasy VIII Rinoa turns a flower petal into a white glowing feather and sends it to Squall who is lost in the time compression, as seen in the ending. When she finds him in the barren wasteland it transforms into a flower field and all flower petals swirling in the air turn into feathers. The glowing feather may be from her Angel Wing Limit Break. Rinoa's association with feathers is also referred to in other games and media. Category:Limit Breaks in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy VIII